Traditional cameras are used to take photographs by capturing light onto photographic films. Digital cameras use electronic devices such as Charge Coupled Devices (CCD) to capture light, of an original image, and produce a digital representation of an image. The digital representation can be further manipulated using different compression or transmission techniques or standards such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). Furthermore, the digital representation of the image can be stored in various digital formats in accordance with the intended memory storage mediums e.g. Hard disk, DVD, CD-Rom, etc. . . . such that the reproduction of the original image may be achieved using a variety of means or mediums using the stored digital representation of the original image. For examples, electronic display devices can display the image on their screen.
The digital representation of the image can greatly vary in quality depending on the sampling of the original image. Each sample of the original image represents a small portion of the overall image. Therefore, more samples are required in order to have a better or more accurate representation of the original image. A pixel represents one sample of the original image. Normally, an image is sampled using a two-dimensional grid having a width, X, and a height, Y, that are specified in unit of pixel, where the digital image resolution corresponds to X time Y, and each pixel corresponds to the smallest single component of the original image. For example, a first camera with a resolution of 640×480 would have 640 pixels in the horizontal direction and 480 pixels in the vertical direction. The digital image resolution, total number of pixels, is 307,200 pixels. Higher resolution requires more pixels to be generated when capturing an image, and the closer the digital image produced is to the original image. Hence, a second digital camera with a resolution of 1280×960 would have a total number of pixels of 1,228,800 pixels or four times the resolution of the first camera.
Each pixel of a digital image corresponds to data information that is expressed as a number of bits that is used to describe each pixel (or sample) of the original image. This data information is normally expressed as number of bits per pixel (bpp). A broader range of distinct colors can be represented with a higher number of bits per pixel. Nowadays, There are many different formats that are in use to capture and/or display color information, e.g. the RGB. For example, a 24-bit color model uses 8 bits to represent red, 8 bits to represent blue and 8 bits to represent green. Under this model, each of these three colors possesses a 28 or 256 levels. Therefore, they can be combined (256×256×256) to give a possible 16,777,216 colors.
A video camera captures a scene for a specific duration of time, and produces many sequential digital images. Normally, each digital image is referred to as a frame, having a frame size defined as number of horizontal pixels×number of vertical pixels. A frame rate is also specified that represents the number of frames being captured per second. In addition, a scanning system is identified as progressive or interlaced to indicate how the video frames are generated and thus how they should be processed and displayed so that the original scene is faithfully reproduced when these digital images are played back in sequence, e.g. using an electronic display panel or a digital television set.
In order to reproduce the original scene timing, each digital image, or frame within the scene, must be reproduced and displayed in a given amount of time. Hence, the time required to process and display one pixel is limited and finite. Electronic display devices resolution is specified, in a similar way as explained above for a digital camera, as having X by Y pixels. Again, the higher the resolution of the electronic display device is, the better the image that is being reproduced. As the electronic display panel technology advances to an ever-higher resolution, a bigger challenge to the device electronics is to be able to process data information for each pixel within an ever-smaller amount of time.
The processing demands on electronic circuits for High-Definition television (HD TV), e.g. 1,920 pixels wide and 1,080 pixels high, is much greater than a Standard-Definition television (SD TV), e.g. 720 pixels wide and 480 pixels high. The next generation of digital TVs and projectors, recently developed, will be able to display four times the high definition resolution of current HD TV sets. This Quad-HD set is capable of displaying 3,840 pixels wide and 2,160 pixels high. This presents a big challenge to the processing circuitry, where each pixel must be processed and faithfully reproduced regardless of the input image resolution having a Quad-HD content from standardized interfaces such as HDMI 1.4 or DisplayPort 1.2a and/or other lower resolution such as 1,920×1,080 or lower.
The need arises to provide an electronic system capable of faithfully processing digital images with various resolutions and display them using a Quad-HD resolution display or higher resolution type of electronic display panels. Marseille Networks' 4×HD™ video technology delivers the ability to process digital images to be displayed in 3840×2160 resolution, while selectively removing artifacts and preserving stunning image details. Furthermore, Marseille Networks is the first to introduce Quad-HD solution to home theater systems. Marseille Networks' 4×HD™ video technology provide an efficient system with ample flexibility and processing power for blending and or scaling various types of video image streams, including High-Definition streams, to be displayed over Quad-HD display panel.